


Things Happened for a Reason (YuWin but YuSol)

by KLee0114



Category: NCT (Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLee0114/pseuds/KLee0114
Summary: In which Yuta is in love with Winwin but Winwin didn't feel the same. Then Hansol came.





	Things Happened for a Reason (YuWin but YuSol)

 

There was this unexpected guy who entered my life. He's cute and adorable and that’s my first impression on him. Well, I believe that whoever happens to see him will think the same just like mine. The first time I saw him was in the field, lunch time and he was alone. So, I approached him first. It’s not that I don't have friends. I have Taeyong, Ten, Jaehyun and Johnny and I think it’s not right to let this boy left here all alone I don't think he has friends.

 

"Hey buddy." I called and tapped his shoulder.

 

He looked at me with eyes widened, he must be shocked and its cute. I want to pinch his cheeks. How could this boy look cute like this without such an effort? Maybe, it’s his natural charm?

 

"Oh h-hi." He greets me back.

 

I sat next to him. He's trembling, maybe he is nervous coz a stranger is here talking to him. But, I don’t look scary, right?

 

"You know, I always saw you here eating your lunch alone. Don't you have a friends to eat with?"

 

"I have one, but I left him." He answered honestly. You can sense the loneliness in his voice. “I’m sure he hates me now.”

 

I sigh. It’s a sad story though so, I placed my arms around his shoulder and gave him my healing smile (according to Ten). I just wanted to share, you know? I’m just being generous.

 

"I can be your friend. I’m Nakamoto Yuta by the way."

 

"I’m Dong Sicheng but they call me Winwin."

 

Winwin and I became friends. This boy is freakin' cute and I can't resist his cuteness, even Taeyong. I want Ten to be jealous of Winwin and beg for my attention, or lend some time with him, but it’s just in my dreams. I used to like him, I really do, and my feelings were real. However, he will never look at me just like the way I look at him. He will never do that and I’m already tired. Friendship is the only thing he can offer. It’s sad, but at the same time, I feel happy because I won’t going to lose him.

 

However, unexpected thing happened. I fell for Winwin and it’s not my intention. Yes, I’m looking at him secretly and taking care of him. I get annoyed when he and Taeyong doing a skinships and always hanging around without telling me. I want to be the only one. The only one who doing things with him whether it is stupid or not. Anything that can make Winwin happy. Simple as that. This is, a little complicated.

 

I can't decide. Should I tell Winwin about this or not? I’m afraid of rejection again. Ten rejected me once and I’m afraid that it will happen again, so I remain silent. Being rejected by someone you truly like is hard. I know that feeling and I’ve been through on that.

 

I should accept the fact that this is how I live my life. Loving him someone secretly and do nothing.

 

What a coward Yuta.

 

There's a time, both Winwin and I bought his favorite snack, ice cream. Its great seeing Winwin happy with ice cream I bought for him, it made me really happy too. I just don't know why I love this boy.

 

Suddenly, I felt a tiny water drop on my palm.

 

"Hyung! It’s raining!"

 

I didn't say anything, I just grab him along with me and run while holding his hand. I wish I could stop the time for now and I don't mind running with him like this for the rest of my life, but we all know that its freaking impossible.

 

We stopped running in front of 7-11 store.

 

"Wait here, I'll buy an umbrella."

 

"Sure. I will wait you Yuta hyung."

 

I gave him a smile before leaving. I bought one umbrella only and smiled to myself. I just love the idea of Winwin and I sharing with the same umbrella. Damn it, I’m so in love with him.

 

"Stop it Yuta. Winwin might catch a cold if you don't stop." I warned to myself.

 

"I’m here. Sorry but I just buy one, would you mind if we just share?"

 

"It’s okay hyung."

 

I smiled again. I’m really happy.

 

I unfold the umbrella and lead the way for Winwin and pulled him closer to me to keep him from the raindrops and not to get wet. I want to protect him even if it’s just a little thing.

 

"Closer." I said.

 

"S-sorry."

 

We stay quiet, the sounds of raindrops are the only sound that you can hear this time.

 

I’m out of words. Damn it!

 

I seriously don’t know what to say. I want to talk to him, but my tongue is refusing to have a word. Aish what's wrong with me?

 

"Hyung."

 

"Ha?"

 

I looked at Winwin. He didn't talk, instead he looked down and I did the same. I don't know how to react when I saw my hand holding his.

 

"Oh sorry, It’s not my intention." I quickly apologized. I’m afraid to offend him.

 

"It’s okay hyung." He awkwardly smiled.

 

How can you make a mistake Yuta?! What if Winwin noticed? What are you going to do?

 

I want to tell him what I feel but at the same time I’m scared, I can't lose him. He is my only reason for now to keep going.

 

To be honest, loving someone secretly is very hard situation. You're dying to own them but you can't do anything about it because on the second thought, you might lose them. I will choose to live like his rather than losing them.

 

It’s pretty hard, seriously.

 

"Anyway Winwin, don't you have someone you like??"

 

"Someone I like? What do you mean hyung?"

 

"You like, I mean someone make your heart flutter like when the moment you saw that person, your heartbeat became abnormal. You know what I mean kid.”

 

"Ah. It was like, a scene in korean drama, right? Romantic feeling?" he asked innocently.

 

Aish this guy seriously! He's very cute! I wanna take him home and take care of him.

 

"Yes. Hahaha something like that." I chuckled.

 

He nodded like saying he figured it out.

 

"Of course. I have someone, but I don't think this person have the same feelings."

 

He has someone?

 

Of course, Yuta! What do you think of Winwin?

 

"Why do you say so?"

 

"Because we're friends."

 

Is it me?

 

Well I’m not expecting that he's talking about me, but I have this feeling that it is me. Right?

 

"You two close?" I asked and he nodded. "Taeyong?" I asked again.

 

He shook his head immediately while waving his both hands and saying "No he's not! I promise!"

 

Then is it me? Or not? I’m not sure but I am the only one who is closed with him? Who else? Fuck Yuta! What the hell are you thinking?

 

Yes, Yuta it’s definitely you! I couldn’t help but to think that way.

 

No. I can't keep that on my mind.

 

"Come on. I'll drop you off."

 

So, the time goes by Winwin and I became more closer than ever. My friends were teasing us coz we are always together. It feels good when Winwin is blushing because of me.

 

I’m really in love with Winwin. Yayks.

 

I was really happy that time.

 

However, that happiest time didn't long last. It has ended by the moment when a guy transferred to our school. He's from China where Winwin came from.

 

"Yuta hyung! He's here! He's really here." A cheerful Winwin came to me.

 

"Calm down! Who are you talking about?"

 

"The person I like! Remember? You asked me about him? Well, he’s here!”

 

It hits me. The person he like?

 

My smile faded away when he said that and realize that the person he like is not me. Its someone else.

 

"He transferred and you know, he's in our class! Wow I’m so happy Yuta hyung!!!"

 

It’s very obvious that he is so happy. The way his eyes twinkling, the curve of his smile became bigger unlike the times when he's with me.

 

It hurts.

 

All this time, I thought it was me. Its embarrassing though. Did I make him uncomfortable?

 

You're so stupid Yuta!

 

You're just dreaming that he'll like you.

 

You're so funny.

 

"R-really? Wow. I’m happy for you."

 

"Come. I'll introduce you."

 

Winwin dragged me somewhere, I think it is a place where the person he like is. I want to refuse but I don't have so much energy and I can't get him upset.

 

"Kun ge!"

 

I saw a boy under the tree and reading a book. When he looked at us, he closed his book and smiled. He’s charming, I admit.

 

"Oi Winwin."

 

"Gege! I’m happy to see you here."

 

"Really? I’m glad to hear that. I love to surprise you.”

 

"Thanks!” Winwin looks really happy. I’m a bit envious.

 

The other looked at me.

 

"Ah by the way ge, this is Yuta hyung. He is a friend of mine. He helped me a lot."

 

"Really? Hi nice to meet you. I’m Kun by the way."

 

The moment he introduced himself, he offered his hands for shake hands too. So, I’m thinking so hard whether to accept that hand or not? If I didn't accept, Winwin will be upset and I can't let that happen.

 

So, I did shake hands with him.

 

"Nakamoto Yuta."

 

"Thank you for taking care of my Winwin."

 

Tsa! Did he just say my Winwin? My foot! Winwin is not his property for heaven sake!

 

Starting that day, I don't think my energy will come back to me. When Winwin said that the person he likes is here which is that Qian Kun and not me, my energy just faded away. My friends sensed that I’m not okay. They're trying to help me and talk to me and I’m very thankful for that.

 

But I can't help to be lonely.

 

It’s just really hurts because I like him so much and I’m expecting that he have a feelings for me too. This is silly.

 

It was really cold that winter night and my world just ruined when Winwin run to me while crying.

 

I thought Kun hurt him but no.

 

Maybe tears of joy? Because Kun and Winwin is officially dating.

 

He hugged me while crying in happiness. He said I am the first person who knows about their relationship because it would be good and I’m his closest friend. I’m just a friend.

 

I want to be happy for him, but I can't for now because I’m really hurt and disappointed. My heart is aching so much, this is bad.

 

What if I told him earlier about what I feel? Will they end up of dating?

 

Coward. Stupid. Pathetic. That's me.

 

It’s such a shame.

 

He is crying with tears of joy while me, tears of sorrow?

 

"I-I’m happy for you..." I said and smiled, but a tear fell from my eye. Luckily, he’s hugging me so he couldn’t see.

 

Winter break, I hate it. Instead of being happy because it’s Christmas break also, I end up being lonely and alone. I told to my friends that I’m going to Osaka but it’s just a lie. I can't face my parents with this face of mine who look like a mess. I will just ruin their happy holidays and I can't let that happen.

 

Han river, I’m alone. It’s funny because back then, I really hate to be alone. I'll drag Taeyong or Ten with me to hang out because I’m bored but now is different.

 

I want to be alone.

 

"Fuck! Who do you think you are to reject me you piece of shit! Are you proud of your fucking ugly face?! Hahaha you're so funny! You just throw away the almighty Ji Hansol. It’s your loss! Not mine!"

 

What the???

 

I looked for the deep voice I just heard. It sounds very angry and I saw a blonde hair guy not too far from me. He is the owner of the voice. I think, he’s crying hard and a little bit drunk.

 

"Pathetic!"

 

"Hey!" I called him.

 

He looked at me with a very annoyed look.

 

"What?!" He shouted, but why does he look cute, and.. and his lips were kissable.

 

Quickly, I shook my head. "Will you please stop shouting? I came here to clear my mind but you’re distracting me. You're bothering others."

 

"That's not my fucking problem!"

 

Oh wow! Who is this guy seriously? It seems he's really stressed. The way he throws some punches in the air can express how frustrated he is.

 

I looked at him for a while and checked his face. He looks so annoyed but being disappointed and hurt is written in his eyes. It’s visible.

 

He's going to cry.

 

"What are you looking at? Gotta problem with mah face? If you’re going to say that I look handsome, then thank you so much. I don’t need comforting words!”

 

Okay, what was that? Where did it came from? Do I look that obvious and he can read me? That’s amazing. But seriously, he doesn’t look bad. I think he’s a nice guy who met a bad guy and fucked up.

 

"Dude what? You know it yourself and I don’t need to say it, and you know what, You have a big charming eyes and please don't shout, they're getting bigger!" I mocked, hoping that it will lessen his worries whatever it is. I don’t know why but I want him to feel better. For Pete sake, I just met him. But he looks pitiful.

 

"Shut up! Who the hell are you seriously? Don't get into my way!"

 

"What's your problem?"

 

"My problem?! Heck! Who are you to asked?! That fucking person I like for almost 6 years left me and rejected me in front of that snake! He tricked me! He's a total liar!" He shouted again, when will he stop shouting? People keeps looking at him.

 

This guy was about to cry. So, this time I’m not the only one who's suffering in this kind of love. One-sided love I mean.

 

I came to the guy with a blonde hair and stood-up beside him. He’s pretty tall.

 

"Man, you're not the only one. I have the same problem as yours. To be honest, mine is worse to the point that I wanted to die." I told him and smiled.

 

“Why are you smiling then?” He sniffed. “Was it funny?”

 

“Of course not. But, what could I do? Whether I’ll cry or smile, it’s still a problem but I do believe that I’ll overcome it someday. Everything will be okay.”

 

"Is that the reason why you are here alone?" He asked. The blonde guy is a bit calm now. That’s nice.

 

"Yes. I’m a bad guy. I lied to my friends just to be alone and come to my senses and realize how fool I am. Love is not that easy to happen."

 

He let a deep sigh. The blonde guy I mean. He’s really tall, and good looking.

 

"Sorry about what happened earlier. I’m just really upset. I’m really angry. He's a total jerk. Please forgive me." The guy wiped his tears, that’s why I handed him my handkerchief. He stared at it first but took it.

 

I tap his shoulder and smiled.

 

"Don't worry. I understand your feelings."

 

"My name is Hansol."

 

 “Yuta."

 

I met Hansol. Just as expected, he is older than me. One-year gap. We end up of being friends since we understand each other's feelings because we’re both broken-hearted. He’s nice, and really good looking. Well, my friends were fucking good looking too but this one has a different type of beauty. Pretty innocent. I like that.

 

Oh my god Yuta. Here you go again. Stop it.

 

Hansol is just, admirable and adorable.

 

I can't face Winwin right now, and since it was Christmas break, Hansol and I became closer. We are comfortable to each other and we love to hang out. I love being with him, he’s soft af. Damn it.

 

Unexpected thing happened.

 

28th night of December, we decide to have a drink at his unit. My mind blocked out, so I don't remember anything and as soon as I wake up, I saw Hansol's handsome innocent face. Lying beside me and the most shocking thing is, we are not wearing any clothes. My heart skipped a beat, and it’s not even normal. Hansol look different that day.

 

We slept together.

 

He’s just lying beside me, but I feel that I want to throw myself on him and do it again. Like, what the actual fuck? Who am I to think that way?

 

After that night, I can't get him away from my mind. I avoided him. Hansol hyung.

 

Just because of what happen that night, something inside me is very strange and I’m not a fool, I know what the hell is this strange feeling.

 

I like him.

 

No, I think I love him.

 

Was it fast? I don’t know either.

 

I hate it. I’m tired already. Love is the sweetest thing in life yet so bitter to the point that it will kill you. I hate how love works. It comes in very unexpected time.

 

"Yuta!"

 

Like this.

 

I heard his voice. When the moment that I realized that he's not just someone to me now, his whole existence became special to me.

 

What is he doing here?

 

I pretend that I didn't hear his voice and continue to walk but he grabbed my arms. Hansol hyung is strong seriously.

 

"What?"

 

"Is there something wrong? I didn't see you these days, so I came to you. Are you avoiding me?"

 

"N-no." I shook my head and look somewhere else. I can’t look directly to him, I’m melting.

 

Liar Yuta.

 

"I don't believe you. Look at me please.”

 

"Then don't. Let go of me. I’m a busy person."

 

He didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he pulled me closer into his arms.

 

And again, I’m stiffened and out of words. My heart is going to burst anytime. Hansol hyung is warm. I want to stay.

 

"I miss you Yuta. Don't be like this. I’m sorry for what happened but I can't stop thinking about you since that night. I want to be with you. One of the reasons why I like you is, you are very kind person. I can't lose you this time and I won’t let that happen. I’m really sorry. I like you Yuta. I really like you. I can be your friend if you want but please, don't avoid me. It sucks. Please stay."

 

My heart just softened when I heard his little sobs and just that, my worries disappear.

 

Hearing him cries because of me just hit me and make me realize something. He’s really afraid lose me. That’s what I want.

 

Hansol pushed me a little to have an eye contact with me. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears off. I can see the sincerity in his eyes, and I have a butterfly in my stomach right now.

 

My whole body is trembling because of the way he stares at me.

 

So, this is the feeling?

 

The feeling that the person you like, like you too, or let me say love you? This man is looking at me like I was the special thing in this world. He must be really scared to lose me. The feeling that someone you like cares for you more than you think.

 

It feels good.

 

"Yuta?"

 

I didn't say anything.

 

I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. I also felt that he stiffened so I pulled him more. I always dreamed to do this. Kiss him. Like there’s no tomorrow.  

 

I’m out of words so I did the action instead.

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck since he is tall and him at my waist.

 

I love this feeling seriously.

 

Its fucking great.

 

"I love you..."

 

Hansol and I end up dating. When the school days started, I told to my friends about me of having a boyfriend. They teased me at first and its really embarrassing. On the other hand, they are happy for me.

 

"I always thought you like Winwin?" - Johnny

 

"Yeah me too." - Jaehyun agreed.

 

I just smiled. I won't let them know.

 

I’m okay with Kun and Winwin. I’m not bitter anymore. I have my handsome Ji Hansol.^^

 

"I'll introduce you guys to him. He's going to pick me after school."

 

"Wow. You're really amazing Yuta. You found your man. I’m so jealous." Taeyong whined. He must be trying to give a sign to someone.

 

"Why don't you just confess your unrequited love to Jaehyun? So that you two became a couple? Jaehyun loves you too so don't worry." Ten scoffed.

 

"Wait...What?!!"

 

I hit Ten on his head and throw him a death glare.

 

"You punk. Why did you say that? It's not fun anymore." I said.

 

"I’m so sick of it. Look at them! The way they look each other is very strange. Sparkling eyes. Yes, it’s fun at first but not anymore!"

 

"Yah Chittaphon You freak!!!" Jaehyun

 

"How dare you?!" Taeyong

 

"Yiee JaeYong!" Both Kun and Winwin

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong both avoided their gazes, so we all laugh. These two friends both blushed. It’s funny tho.

 

Ahhh it feels good to have these important friends to me.

 

I’m happy now.

Really. I couldn’t ask for more.

 

I have my friends, and my boyfriend Ji Hansol.

Kekekeke

 

END

 

*

 

Yeah! I know its kind'a lame but still thank you for reading.~♥~

 

 


End file.
